


washing hair

by ukewithdarksoul



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bathtub, Fluff, Gay, Handcuffed Together, M/M, Yaoi, awkward bathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukewithdarksoul/pseuds/ukewithdarksoul
Summary: L and Light take a bubble bath together handcuffed





	washing hair

I do not own Death note

"I don't understand L." Light said staring at the raven haired insomniac.

"What do you mean Light?" L said is is usual monotone voice with his thumb to his lips.

"Why can't you just take the handcuffs off?" Light said, annoyed at L.

"Well because I said we have to be handcuffed 24/7." Said L. Light sighed.

"So we have to bathe together?!" Light cried as a light shade of pink painted his cheeks. L nodded not seeming to be embarrassed at all unlike Light. Light sighed again. "Fine, let's just get this over with." He mumbled, turning the shower handle, but nothing came out.

"I forgot to mention that the shower head is not working." L said. (I can't help, but fangirl)

"So we have to take a bath." Light said shocked. "Together." A brighter shade of red appeared on his face. L nodded again.

"Would it be more comfortable if I put bubbles in it." L said. (you know that soap bubble thing) Light sighed once again.

"Fine."

Small Time skip brought to you by nothing and Light and L awkwardly taking their clothes off.

I can't believe that I am doing this." Light mumbled as he slipped into the water filled tub full of bubbles. L got in too and sat in his normal position. They both sat there staring at each other. Until Light broke the silence. "Well if you dragged me in here, I guess I can put it to good use." Light said. L's eyes widened. "I'm going to wash your hair." L protectively put his hands on his head. "L, it has to be done."

"No." L said stubbornly, with a small adorable pout on his lips. "If you do then there is a 100% chance of you being Kira."

"Really?" Asked Light raising an eyebrow. L shook his head. Light sighed, got the shampoo, put some on his hands, and looked at L. "If you're not going to allow me to do it then I will by force." Before L could open his mouth, Light pulled on the chain that connected the two geniuses. L was pushed forward and wound up on Light's lap, with his legs on either side of Light's hips. Light began to rub the shampoo into L's raven black hair. L pouted at Light. "You're going to thank me after this." Light pointed out. Light washed, then rinsed out L's hair.

"Are you done yet?" L asked when Light was done getting the soap out of L's hair. Light chuckled.

"No, I need to repeat." Light said putting more shampoo in his hand. L shook his wet head, letting the jet black spikes fall in front of his face. Light sighed. "I didn't want it to come to this, but-" Light pressed his lips onto L's soft lips. L started to tense, but soon melted into the kiss and kissed back wrapping his pale thin arm around Light's neck. Light ran his fingers through L's hair and scrubbing the soap. Light pulled away, rinsed out the soap in L's hair. L grabbed the bar of soap,nplaced it on Light's chest and started to wash Light's body. Light moaned while biting his lip.

"What is it Light?" L asked in a seductive manner as he continued to rub the soap lower, and lower down Light's body. Light moaned again then stood up in the bath. L had his legs wrapped around Light's waist.

"Let's move this to the bedroom." Light said kissing his uke passionately. And moving them to the bed.

You all know what happens next so I'm just going to skip it and it will be the next day.

Light woke up before L in the morning. The men were tangled up in the sheets. L was snuggled up in Light's chest, asleep, while Light stroked L's hair smiling until L's eyes fluttered open. He looked up at his lover with his head still on Light's chest and smiled. "Good morning Light." He said in a sleepy manner. Light leaned down and pecked L's lips.

Time skip brought to you by nothing and I ran out of ideas pretty much what happened was they had a heavy make out session until L decided that they had to go to HQ.

The two lovers walked to HQ hand and hand, when they got to the door they untangled their fingers and walked in. Everyone looked at them. And L and Light remembered there were cameras and speakers in the bathroom and bedroom.

773 words.


End file.
